The Girl in the Mirror
by StarAsh63
Summary: Bloody Mary helps the boys understand each other a little better...  Eight Year.


** A/N Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I updated sorry! But uh here's just a quick one shot. It's really quite bad. I feel as though it's terribly written, so if you think so too you don't really need to review to tell me. Trust me, I know. um so...**

**Title: The Girl in the Mirror.**

**Summary: Bloody Mary is lonely. She doesn't like the feeling and doesn't like other feeling the same. After befriending our very own Boy-Who-Lived she helps him get what he wants.**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco and mentioned Ron/Hermione.**

**Warnings: Badly written (Sorry =/)**

**Eighth year fic. Compliant with everything except the epilogue. No spoilers... I think.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl in the Mirror.<br>**

"I don't know why I bother…" Harry mused.

"Because he's everything that you want." was the quiet reply.

The Gryffindor hummed in agreement without looking up.

"It's just that every time I try to get close, a switch flips in his head telling him that he 'must destroy Harry Potter, humiliate him as much as you can.' And I can't stand it anymore." his tone was dejected and quiet.

The girl watched as he slumped against the wall behind him, needing the support. He bent his head back to press against the cool tile, pushed his glasses to the top of head and rubbed at his eyes. He was just so sick of everything. The war had tired him out mentally, physically and emotionally. His short temper had basically shrivelled and died, he just didn't care anymore. Unless it was Draco that said something; no one could get under his skin quite like the Malfoy Heir.

A small smile pulled at Harry's lips at the thought of the other boy.

"Harry. Look at me."

After a moment's hesitation, the brunette let his head fall away from the wall and green eyes met black.

"I'm stuck here, with no way out… you on the other hand are free to do what you want. You're free of that ridiculous responsibility that shouldn't have been given to you in the first place. Harry, you deserve to be as happy as possible after everything you've been through. And if getting that boy will make that happen, then you need to go after him. Make him see what he's missing. You are an amazing person and he'll see that. Just keep trying. I'll help you as much as I can, but ultimately it is up to you."

The Gryffindor smiled at the girl in front of him.

"Thanks… for everything."

"No. Thank _you_."

He smiled at her again and left the bathroom.

Only a hand full of students came back to school for their 'eighth' year and so Head Mistress McGonagall gave them their own common room. The first few weeks had been tense to say the least. As expected the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were the worst offenders. However, surprisingly to everyone, it wasn't Harry and Draco that were constantly at each other's throats. Ron was the worst followed closely by Blaise Zabini.

Now two months after the beginning of the school year the eight year common room was relatively peaceful. This was mostly due to Hermione's insistence of having a gathering every Friday. These gatherings usually involved alcohol and drunken games and after the first few everyone was relaxed around each other enough to be friendly.

It was at one of these gatherings that things between Harry and Draco got interesting.

Truth or dare.

The most entertaining game that came up on these nights but also the most terrifying. Some of the truths were plain agony to answer… and you had to answer truthfully. And the dares were usually completely ridiculous but sometimes someone would come up with an interesting one.

It was truth or dare tonight.

"Weasley."

"Zabini."

Everyone else in the room rolled their eyes. Everyone was on first name basis with everyone, except those two.

"Truth or dare?"

A sigh. "Truth."

"Who's kinkier in bed? You or Mione?"

As expected both Ron and Hermione went bright red.

Ron spluttered. "You can't ask me that! That's personal!"

"Yes it is… you also have another 45 seconds to answer…"

The room was deadly silent… everyone was curious of the answer.

Well almost everyone.

Harry sat on the other side of Ron, with his back against the wall and seemingly keeping his eyes closed. He was actually peeking out from behind his eyelashes and watching Draco. The Slytherin prince was sitting across the circle, next to Blaise. He too looked totally uninterested in the happenings of the game. He was idly picking at a loose thread of the brown rug on the common room floor.

Ron's answer was little more than a whisper but everyone heard it. "Mione is."

Wolf whistles came from all different directions.

And one "Knew it!" came from Seamus.

And so the game went on with everyone slowly getting drunk.

Eventually Hannah Abbot picked Draco.

"Draco, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the bathroom with Harry and do the Bloody Mary ritual."

Gasps were heard from nearly all in the group. Harry rolled his eyes behind his closed lids.

"But, Hannah, if they do that… well you know what will happen." Hermione stammered.

"Oh relax, Mione. It's only a myth, it's not real. They aren't scared. Are you boys?"

Draco was first to defend himself, "Of course I'm not!"

"Harry?" that was Hermione again.

The chosen one stood up and looked at her. "It's fine Mione. I'll be fine."

Hermione sighed but didn't say anything else. She simply leant further into Ron's embrace.

"Come on Draco. Let's get this over with."

"Settle down Harry. I'm coming."

"Bet you will be…" was murmured.

"What did you just say Zabini?"

"Nothing Draco. Go do your dare…"

After glaring at Blaise, Draco followed Harry into the bathroom.

When he entered he saw that the Gryffindor had already set up the candle on the vanity. The blonde closed and locked the door behind him. He walked over to stand next to the other boy, facing the mirror.

"Okay let's do this. It's not like she's real."

Harry just rolled his eyes and extinguished the rest of the candles in the room with a wave of his wand.

Together they chanted.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

Nothing happened.

"How long do we have to wait?" The Slytherin was getting anxious.

"Not long." Came the quiet reply.

The boys continued to look into the mirror. After a minute or so a shadow started to appear in the mirror. Draco's gasp was audible. Harry would have laughed but he didn't want Draco to get angry with him.

Not long after, the shadow became a girl. She wore a long, white and dirty nightgown. Her hair was long and brown. Her face was white and she had the blackest eyes Draco had ever seen. There was blood running from them down her cheeks. He wanted to run but he was frozen in place.

The girl opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello Harry."

Draco's jaw dropped. 'What the?' Was his first thought. He flicked his eyes to Harry to see his reaction. Totally surprising Draco, he was smiling.

"Hi Mary."

"Y-you _know_ her?" the Slytherin hated the stammer in his voice but it couldn't be helped. Harry _knew_ Bloody Mary. What the fuck?

Green eyes met his.

"Yeah, she's my friend."

"You're friends with a girl in a mirror?" 'This boy just gets weirder and weirder' Draco thought to himself.

"Uh… Yeah." Harry replied hesitantly.

"Of course you are." Draco said, with a roll of his eyes and a small smile.

"So this is him is it?" The girl asked, looking the Slytherin up and down.

"Mary…" Harry warned her.

"But Harry…" she whined. "I'm just trying to help."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the girl. And asked the boy next to him "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing." The reply was too quick and he refused to meet Draco's eyes.

"Liar." Came from both Draco and the girl.

"It's Draco right?" the girl asked of the blonde.

"Mary. Don't."

"Shut it, Potter. Let the lady speak." Draco snapped.

"But…"

"No buts." Turning back to the girl in the mirror he replied to her question. "Yeah, I am. Obviously you're Mary. Nice to meet you." The Slytherin smiled winningly at her.

If a girl in a mirror could blush, she would have. As it was she just giggled.

"Oh he is charming isn't he?"

Harry was trying to work out what she was playing at. He was fidgeting nervously and pointedly not looking at the boy next to him.

This was not going to end well.

"I wouldn't argue with that." The blonde replied smugly.

"Nor would I" Harry mumbled.

Draco glanced quickly at the boy next to him. Thinking he heard wrong he asked,

"What was that?"

"Noth-" the Gryffindor started.

"He just admitted to finding you charming."

Harry could _hear_ the triumphant grin that the girl in the mirror had plastered on her face.

Silence followed her statement… silence always made Harry uneasy.

"Well that's… interesting." The Slytherin stated.

"If you think _that's _interesting, you should hear the other things he likes about you."

"Mary! Enough!"

"But Harry…" the girl whined.

"What _is _she talking about?"

Instead of answering, the brunette stepped around Draco, pulled open the door and disappeared out of it. Leaving behind one very confused Slytherin.

Draco turned back to the bleeding girl, with what must have been a very surprised expression.

"You have things you want to know." It wasn't a question.

"What gave you that idea?" The blonde scoffed.

The first question that came into the young boys head was why the fuck was The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice friends with a creepy girl in a mirror. But his concern was the reason why Harry just ran from the bathroom without answering him.

But before he could voice any of his thoughts, Mary started to talk again.

"You like him. Don't try to deny it. It's all over your face when you look at him. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out though."

"Figured what out?"

Mary rolled her eyes.

"He feels the same way."

Draco scoffed again. "Yeah right, why would the_ Saviour_ feel that way about me? I'm basically a death eater."

"He doesn't think so. He believes that you are too good of a person to have become a death eater. He knows getting the mark wasn't your choice. He knows it was forced onto you. He likes you for the person you are, not the person you've been made out to be."

Draco wasn't convinced.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"He told me. There aren't many people who understand him. He's lonely Draco."

"He's the Saviour of the Wizarding World, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, the Gryffindor Golden Boy. How the hell can he be lonely?"

"There are many kinds of loneliness, Draco. Harry is always surrounded by people, but never the one he wants. He can be with Ron and Hermione, his two best friends in the world and still be lonely. They have each other in a way that he can never be a part of. That's why he talks to me, I understand loneliness better than most.

You need to go to him now. I only provoked him because I knew that's what he needed at the time. And now he needs you. He needs to know that you don't hate him, that you feel the same. Go Draco. Show him that he is right about you."

The Slytherin didn't need telling twice. Mary had barely finished speaking and he was off. Running as he could out the door and down the hall.

He arrived at the door to the Gryffindor boys' dorm slightly out of breath but he didn't pause. He pushed the door open and quietly shut it behind him.

He had never been in here before.

There were only three beds. One each for Harry, Ron and Neville.

And only one had the hangings drawn close.

Draco slowly approached the bed.

"Harry." He called softly. "Can I come in?"

"No." came the muffled reply.

The Slytherin sighed. "Okay."

He wasn't giving up though. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he sat down on the worn carpet. Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes.

"I know how you feel about me and I know what you think about me. Mary told me. I'm still kind of creeped out about the fact that you're friends with a girl in a mirror… but that's beside the point.

I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for believing that I'm a good person. I'm weak and scare easily but I'd change that if I could. You're right. I didn't want the mark. I loathed the idea. But it kept my parents alive that little bit longer so it was worth it, I guess."

Draco took a deep breath.

"Harry I- I like you. A lot. I have for a long time. Though Blaise worked it out before I did. Always knew me too well, that one. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just never thought you'd feel the same. I'm a death eater, you know."

"No you're not."

Harry's voice was quite close to the Slytherin. Draco guessed that he was sitting on the floor just on the other side of the red hanging.

"I've got the mark, Harry. I am a death eater."

"No." the ferocity in that one word made Draco smile.

"That might be what you believe but not everyone thinks that way."

"If they don't, they're wrong."

That brought an even bigger smile to Draco's face.

"Good to know you believe in me."

There was a scuffling to the blondes left, he opened his eyes to see Harry pulling the hanging from between them.

"I always will."

Draco couldn't hold himself back any longer. In a very un-Malfoy move he scrambled to his knees and crawled to Harry's side.

He launched himself at the other boy. They fell together, Harry with his back on the floor and Draco hugging him.

Laughing and needing to breathe Harry pried Draco's arms from around him, with great difficulty, and sat up. He held onto the Slytherin's arms for a tense moment, where both boys stared into each other's eyes. Harry took a deep breath, leant forward and pressed their lips together.

Draco immediately relaxed into the kiss. The Gryffindor's arms slowly slid up his arms and into the soft blonde hair at the nape of his neck. It was the most amazing kiss Draco had ever had. He carefully pushed Harry backward. Using his arms to support the brunette, Draco slowly lowered them both to lay back on the ground, never breaking the kiss.

Neither boy noticed the girl smiling at them from the mirror, before fading completely out of site.

* * *

><p><strong>AN wow that was a terribly cheesy ending... ugh. Anyway I appologise again for the terribleness of the writing and probably horrible editing. I really am sorry. I just needed to get this story finished and posted.**

**If you read the whole thing, I applaud you and give you virtual hugs. If you didn't like it, that's okay =) I don't either really. If you did, well even more virtual hugs for you! And a huge thanks =D 3  
><strong>


End file.
